She Hates It When He Calls Her Bones
by BookwormRose
Summary: or does she? A companion to Why He Calls Her Bones, and falls after it chronologically, but can pretty much stand alone.


She Hates It When He Calls Her Bones

BookwormRose

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with this show, except for a couple of episodes I've taped that are currently lying around my house…**

**NOTE: This is a companion to Why He Calls Her Bones. It stands alone as its own snippet, but falls chronologically after Why He Calls Her Bones, so while it isn't necessary, it is probably a good idea to read Why He Calls Her Bones first. **

------------------------------------------

_He doesn't understand what it does to her, that damnable nickname he calls her. Or maybe he does and therein lies the problem. But, no, though in his line of work he must put himself in the mind of both victim and killer, she knows that he can never get inside her head, and goodness knows he tries. Yet all he can see is what she shows him: the flicker of annoyance that flits across her face every time the word leaves his mouth. He doesn't understand that her annoyance no longer stems from the name but her inability to understand it. Does he really just call her Bones to annoy her? To remind her and perhaps himself that _he_ is in charge? Or is that all she is to him? Is that all he sees her as: a skeleton with nothing more to her than work? But surely after working with her so long, he has to know by now that there are more to bones than calcium deposits, a fortified support system. Every bone tells the story of the person it once was a part of. The term 'bones,' itself, implies that there was once something more, something that no longer remains. Maybe that really is all there is to her: her past and her work. Maybe she really is…_

----

"Bones!" Agent Booth says, almost as though he's surprised to see her there, which is odd considering she's at the Jeffersonian working. Booth meanders over to her, looking very interested in the skeleton that had previously held _most _of Tempe's attention.

She looks up in mild annoyance, more from being disturbed than Booth's use of his nickname, but she says, "I thought I asked you not to call me that."

Booth gives a small shake of his head that is accompanied by a little impish grin. "Nope. You asked me why I insist on calling you that. But," He continues furrowing his brow, "I don't ever remember calling you 'that.'"

He's messing with her, and strangely she realizes she's enjoying it. "Bones, Booth, and I have asked you on more than one occasion to stop calling me _Bones_."

"Oh, well, the last time the issue was raised, you seemed a little…distracted. You never finished your answer."

_Crap! He would have to bring that up._ Why did she even bother to mention the damn name? Two can play at this game, "Well, I wasn't the one avoiding the question. You never even attempted to answer mine."

"Now who's avoiding the question, Bones? But, no matter. Now then, if you don't want me to call you Bones what shall I call you? Dr. Brennan? Brennan? Bren? Temperance? Tempe?"

This takes Tempe by surprise. She'd always assumed he'd pick what ever name he thought would annoy her the most, yet here he stands, wanting to please her by calling her by what ever name she wants. But now that she faces this decision, she's at a loss for an answer. _Dr. Brennan? I'd might as well start calling him "Agent Booth," and it be like he was my student not my partner. _ _No one calls me Temperance, NO ONE, not now. Tempe? Except then I'd have to call him Seeley. _ She manages to keep herself from laughing at that, but just barely. _Bren? Well, that was Ange's nickname for her…_and though her mind can't provide her with any concrete reason, she rejects the idea. _Brennan? Well, I do call him Booth, so why does it seem…wrong somehow? _ "I have a right to know why you call me Bones before I decide."

"Uh-huh."

"To make a well in formed decision, one must first weigh all aspects of every possible choice involved."

"So Bones is one of your choices? I thought you were choosing a name other than Bones for me to call you."

"I am."

"Then why I call you Bones is not necessary information, since Bones, as it so happens, isn't one of your choices."

"If I know why you call me Bones, then I can choose a replacement with maximum effectiveness."

"Maximum effectiveness, Bones?"

"Yes. If, for instance, you call me Bones to assert your authority, then I might have Dr. Brennan as my choice of name so as to see that you remember _my_ authority."

"What authority?"

"Oh, so that's it then?"

"So what's it?"

"You _are_ calling me Bones to insure that you hold the position of power, at least in your own head?"

"Bones, it was a joke."

"Oh. So that's not the reason."

Booth smiles, revealing nothing. "You know, Bones, one might think you actually like your nickname."

Tempe sighs and Booth asks, "Well? What shall I call you? Or are you not done weighing the pros and cons of each name?"

"I hate you." Tempe watches in horror as the words come out of her mouth and wonders how someone can mean what they say and yet not mean it at all.

Booth involuntarily steps back. _She can't and yet…_he nods curtly, "Bones."

Then he's gone.

------------------------------------------

**I hope that all of you who read and enjoyed Why He Calls Her Bones were not disappointed. Thank you all so very much for your support. I hope I have at least caught some of Bones' complexities in this, without straying from character too much. **

**This is a one shot, but if you would like to see a third installment you know what to do. It's up to you my lovelies…**

**(good, bad, or indifferent, mean, hateful, lavishing, short, long, I don't care, so long as you tell me what you thought!) **


End file.
